les tourments de la vie
by Amande d'Ys
Summary: cette histoire parle d'une amie qu'on doit soutenir pour les épreuves douloureuses qu'elle a subit et l'amour qu'elle réaprends après ceci avec Julien son tendre amour


Cette histoire n'est pas tout à fait une histoire vraie mais s'en approche le plus possible mais ne concerne l'auteur en aucun points si ce n'est le caractère du personnage principal. Bonne lecture en espérant vous plaire.

**PROLOGUE :**

C'est l'histoire d'une toute jeune fille de 14 ans qui découvrait la vie à travers les douleurs et les joies de la routine avec amis et famille quand un drame est venu entacher ses rêves et espérances un beau jour d'été qui commençait avec le soleil….

**CHAPITRE 1: **

Tout commença le jour où la mère de Bella lui annonça qu'elle partait en vacances pour garder sa petite cousine de 2 ans qui se nomme Améliane. Bella attendait chaque année les vacances d'été pour partir chez son oncle lui donner un coup de main pour la petite. Quand elle avait son temps libre, quand son oncle revenait du travail, elle partait à l'aventure dans le camping où ils aimaient retrouver le soleil des beaux jours de l'été. Elle y retrouvait tous les ans, depuis deux ans, son amie Julie pour partir à l'aventure avec elle. Toutes les deux étaient comme des sœurs, des doigts d'une seule main qu'on ne peut séparer.

Bella partait ce matin de juillet où le chant des oiseaux et le soleil la ravissaient. La route fut longue mais elle gardait son beau sourire car elle savait qu'elle passerait des moments merveilleux avec Ameliane, la fille de son oncle Joe, et des aventures palpitantes avec Julie.

Bella arriva vers cinq heures du soir, son oncle fut doux et amicale. Il prit ses valises et lui montra le coin de la caravane qu'elle occuperait pendant un mois. Elle reprit vite ses repères et fut simplement heureuse d'être là. Elle allait s'installer avec son oncle pour discuter de tout et de rien, de cette année scolaire longue mais enrichissante quand Julie arriva en trombe pour lui sauter au cou. Son oncle avait prévenu Julie pour qu'elle vienne la saluer avant que les vacances ne commencent vraiment pour elles deux. Bella fut enchantée de retrouver sa meilleure amie et rigolèrent de joie à l'idée de toutes ces aventures nouvelles à passer ensemble encore un été.

« Salut Bella, que deviens-tu depuis tout ce temps? J'ai reçu tout tes mails, as-tu eu les miens? Oui sans doute puisque tu répondais suis-je bête ! »

« salut ma Juju, sa va et toi? Alors les cours pas trop dur? Tu as eu ton année? moi oui mais c'était long, j'attends toujours avec impatience l'été pour qu'on se retrouve ! »

« oui ce fut dur mais j'ai eu aussi mon année et attendais comme toi cet été avec plus d'impatience que toi ! J'ai fait la connaissance de quelques nouveaux du camping et je leurs ai parlé de nos aventures. Ils souhaiteraient faire partie de notre bande qu'en dis-tu? »

« Faut voir. Tu es sur qu'ils sont biens? Et je dois t'avouer que je ne veux partager nos aventures avec personne d'autre que toi! »

« d'accord. On verra bien. Bon, je dois retourner voir ma mère, elle doit avoir besoin de moi. On se voit demain soir? »

« oui dès qu'oncle Joe sera de retour. À demain »

« à demain ».

Bella fut de retour dans ce milieu qu'elle aimait tant les autres années et quelque chose lui disait que cette année ne serait pas comme les autres. Elle avait raison car un drame personnel la touchera très vite dans le temps et en restera à jamais bouleversée.

**CHAPITRE 2: **

Le lendemain vint très vite. Quand Bella se réveilla, améliane jouait dans son petit lit et son oncle était déjà parti au travail. Elle prit la petite et la mis dans sa chaise pour le petit déjeuner. Elles déjeunèrent toutes les deux puis allèrent aux douches se laver. Une fois lavées, Bella installa Améliane dans le petit parc en bois dehors tellement il faisait beau puis joua avec Améliane jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle fit un plat simple pour la petite et elle puis mangèrent à l'air libre. Le repas se passa sans aucun problème malgré ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Bella coucha la petite et alla faire la petite vaisselle puis étendit une couverture dans l'herbe et sortit un livre qui lui avait été conseillé par un de ses professeur: le rouge et le noir de Stendhal. Un livre qui saurait capter son attention jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir sortir de l'histoire.

L'après midi passait vite, elle ne réussit à sortir de ce livre que quand elle entendit améliane qui jouait. La petite était réveillée, il était quatre heure.

« alors on a bien fait dodo, améliane? Papa va bientôt rentrer, en attendant on va goûter. Il est l'heure. »

La petite faisait oui de la tête et Bella rigola en la regardant. Elle était tellement attendrissante et sage. Un petit ange à qui on donnerait la lune se dit Bella. Elle la prit sur ses genoux et lui donna un gâteau. Son oncle arrivait au même moment.

« Bonjour oncle Joe, ta journée s'est bien passée? »

« oui et la tienne? Elle a bien mangé et dormi? Elle n'a pas fait de caprices comme avec moi je suppose? »

« non, elle a été comme un ange, elle est très sage, regarde. »

« oui en effet. Et dire qu'avec moi c'est un petit diable ! »

Bella se mit à rire, son oncle et améliane aussi. Cette petite famille sentait la bonne humeur et l'amour même si le grand amour d'oncle Joe avait disparue un matin d'hiver il y a un an. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de cette disparition mais améliane le faisait tenir bon à la vie. Et heureusement qu'elle était là pour le retenir et lui redonner goût à cette vie qui l'avait pratiquement détruit il y a un an.

« bon, je vais me laver et je te donne ton temps libre, tu pourra aller voir Julie. »

« merci oncle Joe mais si tu veux, je peux rester et t'aider avec améliane. »

« non, ça ira je pense que je m'en sortirais bien ».

**CHAPITRE 3: **

Bella retrouva Julie très vite. Bella connaissait le camping comme sa poche et se dirigeait directement vers la mer où Julie était sûrement avec ses nouveaux amis qu'elle lui avait parlé. Elle s'arrêta à la cime des arbres et cherchait en mettant une main en guise de visière pour repérer l'endroit où Julie se trouvait. Elle la repéra vite et courrait vers eux. Elle s'assit en attendant qu'ils la voient car ils chahutèrent dans l'eau. Julie, au bout d'un moment lui fit signe et sortit de l'eau pour la rejoindre.

Julie se jeta sur Bella qui criait en riant. Elle était encore plus trempée que si c'était elle qui était allée se baigner. Julie s'assit près d'elle pour parler.

« alors ça y est, tu es libre pour la soirée? La petite va bien ? »

« oui sa va, elle est adorable, et pour toute la soirée je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrait pas renter trop tard, tu comprends? »

« oui ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde là bas, tu vois les garçons qui jouent dans l'eau? »

« oui, c'est d'eux que tu me parlais hier? »

« oui, ils sont géniaux »

« tu fais des infidélités à notre amitié? dit Bella en riant

-attention où je vais te laisser toute seule ! »

« non, ne t'inquiète pas mais il faut bien que je m'occupe en t'attendant. Une journée c'est long tu sais! »

« oui je sais. Alors lequel fera battre ton petit cœur d'artichaut cette année? je dirait le petit brun, je me trompe? Regarde les grands signes qu'il te fait. »

« sa se pourrait bien figure toi qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente » dit Julie en riant

« si tu es heureuse alors je le suis aussi »

« merci et toi lequel pourrait te plaire? Le blond, julien, j'en suis sûre ? »

« je ne les connait pas du tout alors ce n'est pas pour choisir maintenant l'amour qui ne durera qu'un été! Je ne veux pas être amoureuse cette année, j'ai trop souffert avec Edward, tu sais celui de qui je t'ai parlé dans mes mails. »

« oui tu as raison, si tu as été malheureuse laisse passer du temps entre cette histoire triste et la prochaine tu as le temps! Si on allait s'amuser avec eux? »

« non je ne veux pas y aller, je vais vous attendre ici, vas-y. »

« tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas venir? »

« tu vas rire mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain! Oublié comme j'oublierais ma tête un jour ! »

Elles se mirent à rire.

« viens en short c'est pas grave on ira prendre une douche et se changer après! »

« oui d'accord »

Et elles se mirent à courir en direction de l'eau à savoir laquelle ferait le plus de vagues en sautant dedans.

Elles passèrent tout le temps avant l'heure du repas ensemble puis se quittèrent jusqu'au lendemain.

**CHAPITRE 4: **

Toutes les journées furent comme celle-ci mais tout allait changer dans la vie de Bella qui rêvait encore au prince charmant et aux diplômes qu'elle obtiendrait pour devenir une artiste du cinéma. Un soir, alors qu'elle revenait de ses aventures avec ses nouveaux amis et Julie, son oncle et la petite améliane l'attendait pour le souper. Tout était préparé et ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Elle s'installa à table avec eux et tout le long du repas fut agréable. Une fois tout débarrassé, Bella alla coucher améliane qui baillait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et s'endormit presque dans ses bras.

Elle retrouva son oncle dans l'avancée de la caravane qui regardait la télé et s'installa près de lui sur le canapé. Elle remarqua que quelque chose changeait dans son cœur. Elle n'avait que 15 ans et aspirait déjà à une belle vie d'adulte mais pas à ce qui allait ce passer entre ce moment et le lendemain.

Elle était en train de penser à Julien qui avait réussi à gagner son cœur brisé par Edward, quand elle remarqua les regards de son oncle portés sur elle, des regards insistants sur ses formes naissantes de jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, pour elle c'était mal qu'un adulte la regarde de telle sorte.

Il était tard quand son oncle commença à lui dire qu'elle faisait beaucoup pour améliane et qu'elle était comme une mère pour elle. Bella avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait tenir des propos tels alors que le douloureux souvenir de sa tante adorée la hantait encore. Puis il se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle et commença à la toucher dans le dos comme pour la rassurer alors que ses intentions étaient déjà toutes tracées. Bella n'avait qu'une envie: s'échapper à cette étreinte qu'elle ne voulais pas parce qu'elle aimait venir ici pour s'occuper de sa cousine qui était comme sa sœur. Elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter par peur de la réaction de celui-ci. Plus il frottait le dos de Bella pour la rassurer plus il descendait et continuait d'avoir des paroles bizarre. Il continua à lui dire qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa tante disparue. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure de ces paroles. Elle avait de plus en plus peur et finit par le lui dire.

Il ne compris pas et l'appela par la prénom de sa tante et la elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir peur. Il caressait sa peau et fit glisser lentement la robe de nuit qu'elle avait sur ses épaules puis fit glisser sa main sur le bas de son ventre et commença doucement par caresser l'orifice qui en dépassait.

Bella était figée sur place, elle avait peur, voyait tout et ressentait toutes ces caresses qu'elle haïssait très fort, mais n'arriva pas à bouger le moindre membre pour courir loin et rejoindre son amie Julie. Les caresses se firent de plus en plus pressantes dans le fond de ce ventre qu'elle détestait maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus et des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues mais ne put bouger. Il la bloquait contre lui et rien que son odeur la répugnait désormais. Elle voulut crier de toutes ses forces mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche qui restait désespérément muette. Elle tremblait de peur et d'effroi, des gouttes de sueur la noyaient. Pourquoi voyait-elle toute la scène mais ne pouvait faire un geste désespéré pour se libérer ? Au secours voulut-elle dire mais rien! Pourquoi mon Dieu, pourquoi me faire subir ceci sans m'aider ou me donner un recours pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Se dit Bella quand d'un coup elle s'élançait vers la sortie de la caravane en courant sans jeter un regard derrière elle de peur de voir son oncle la poursuivre.

**CHAPITRE 5: **

Elle se cachait dans un buisson quand elle entendit le bruits de pas derrière les arbres. Elle tremblait toujours de peur et les larmes coulaient toujours en silence sur ses joues brûlantes de honte.

« Bella, c'est toi ? » Dit Julien

« Bella, c'est Julie sors de ta planque. On t'a vu partir en courant comme une furie que se passe-t-il? Bella n'aie pas peur on est seuls et ton oncle s'inquiète pour toi ! »

Bella sortit en furie de sa cachette et sauta sur Julie les yeux bouffis par les larmes en lui hurlant :

« non, ne lui dit pas où je suis il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, ne lui dit rien je t'en prie il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve, cachez-moi s'il te plaît Julien? Si tu m'aime fais-le pour me sauver, j'ai très peur, je ne veux plus y retourner! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé là-bas pour que tu ne veuille plus y retourner? Et tu as vu julien sa chemise regarde ! Elle est déchirée au col et en bas! »

« il t'a touchée, Bella? » demanda Julie

Bella ne put en dire plus et s'effondra dans les bras protecteurs de julien et espérait trouver assez de réconfort en lui pour l'aider. Julien emmena Bella chez lui dans le beau mobil home que ses parents lui laissaient pour les vacances (julien est majeur et ses parents des célébrités, il partait toujours seul en vacances depuis sa majorité). Julie resta toute la nuit pour Bella de peur que son oncle ne la trouve et Julien ne l'aurait jamais laissée seule aux mains d'un oncle qui aurait abusé d'elle. La rage montait en lui, il voulait aller surprendre l'oncle en question et le « démolir » mais Julie le raisonna en lui disant qu'il y avait une petite fille de deux dans la caravane et qu'il ne pouvait laisser Bella seule.

« dans ces moments-là, elle aura besoin de toi et moi pour l'aider à surmonter cette dure épreuve surtout de toi parce qu'elle va avoir peur que tu lui fasse la même chose alors il faut que tu l'aides à voir plus clair et lui monter que tu es respectable! »

« oui tu as raison, je ne peux pas la laisser seule, mais sa me fait mal de savoir qu'elle a souffert de la sorte il ne mérite qu'une seule chose: qu'on lui refasse le portrait! »

« il va falloir prévenir la famille d'accueil de Bella qu'elle rentrera avant la date prévue »

« Non, je vais l'emmener avec moi dans ma famille et la protéger, elle ne manquera de rien. Je les préviendrai juste pour leur dire qu'elle change de famille et qu'elle intègre la nôtre! Il faut que j'appelle mon père pour qu'il règle le problème au plus vite! »

« ok vas-y je m'occupe d'elle et préviens ma mère en passant que je suis avec toi mais ne parle pas de Bella, dis lui que tu me fais réviser les cours. »

« Tu es sûre qu'elle ne dira rien? »

« non, ne t'inquiète pas je vais souvent réviser dès que je le peux »

« ok, le temps de lui dire et de téléphoner à mes parents et je reviens. Ne la laisse pas sortir et dit lui que je reviens vite si elle se réveille ! »


End file.
